User talk:Ddraig Lucifer
Hi Hi, haven't checked on this wiki, since you registered it. You are doing quite good job so far XD I like how the wiki is turning :> (Unok (talk) 22:37, March 8, 2015 (UTC)) :No problem, I like the series, just to let you know, I'm not expert either, I just have some jp knowledge, but will help you out with what I can. (Unok (talk) 22:49, March 8, 2015 (UTC)) ::Yeah, I quite like the last new Jump series batch. All 4 are much better than for example the last 2 batches. I don't mind all 4 surviving, but at least I hope for Kagamigami and Black Clover to stay in the magazine for a while. (Unok (talk) 23:02, March 8, 2015 (UTC)) Names Sure :> Btw I believe you may be possibly aware, but just in case. Chapter 1-3 is available by Viz, and Chapter 1-5 are translated by shadow-skill at MangaHelpers, in case you want to compare things. As for the names: *Finrar Roulakes: Viz went with Finral Roulacase, while shadow-skill with Finral Leulaceis. It can also be Lulacase too, this name can be spelled in quite different ways. *Gordon should be right *Magna Swing - katakana says マグナ・スウィング, but I'm seeing jp community also refers to him as スィング or even スイング. Haven't checked if his name was mentioned in ch5-6 and if it was corrected. *Vanessa should be right *Rack: katakana is correct, name can also be Holtia or Horutia. *Gauche should be right *Scan is little blurry but those are circles, it should be チャーミー・パピットソン - Charmy Papittson *Gray should be right Depending if you prefer following eventual scanlations, you may want to wait for shadow-skill translation, to double check spellings and decide with what to go.(Unok (talk) 17:43, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, usually using the best possible no matter the translation is the best choice. The only issue (knowing from past wiki experience) is that some people will always try to correct the spellings to the one of the scanlations. And that happens even if you have hard evidence the author wanted the name to be spelled in certain way and even wrote it himself 1-2 chapters ago on a chapter cover. If shadow-skill continues translating it, a group will pick it up eventually, hopefully sooner. (Unok (talk) 19:52, March 23, 2015 (UTC)) ::Sorry for the late reply, was busy these days. I will check them hopefully in the next 1-2 days. (Unok (talk) 23:45, March 28, 2015 (UTC)) :::Hi, sorry, was busy at first, then forgot about this XD Checked the first 2 chapters (jp removed to list them easier): :::*A.K.A.: Chain Magic Lebuty; Destruction God :::*Terms: Magic Emperor; Magic Knights; Grimoire; Black Bull; Golden Dawn; Silver-winged Eagle; Crimson Lion :::*Magics: Embodiment Magic; Creation Magic; Spatial Magic; Incantation Magic :::*Spells: Water Embodiment Magic: Holy Fist of Love; Embodiment Magic: Magic Binding Iron Chain Formation; Embodiment Magic: Dance of the Pitless Viper; Magic Tree Descent; Bronze Creation Magic: Sekke's Magnum Cannonball :::*Location: Hage :::They should be correct. Also saw in the second chapter to be mentioned: Healing Magic (回復魔法, Kaifuku Mahō) & Movement-Increasing Magic (高速移動魔法, Kōsoku Idō Mahō)(Unok (talk) 01:08, April 11, 2015 (UTC)) Sorry, I won't do it again. I was just trying to get a little more done. --Midnight knight (talk) 16:24, April 17, 2015 (UTC)User:Midnight knight-Talk 12:22,1/17/2015 12:23, April 17, 2015 (UTC) References Hey, you mind telling me where you read Black clover, so our references match up.Astarothfan (talk) 08:46, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Okay I understand I was just trying to copy the other formats from other page, like Yami, I guess I will rewrite him to how you want it.Astarothfan (talk) 19:55, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Yea I pretty much understood that, I try and understand what the admin wants, before actually editing. But like I said before I will put them in correct format, as you would want it.Astarothfan (talk) 20:12, April 25, 2015 (UTC) History Should we get rid of this information, when so and so turn 15, that person obtained their grimoire and became a magic knight, as this is an assumption, and we don't factually know this. Pages with this is William Vengeance and Yami.Astarothfan (talk) 04:04, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :Its done.Astarothfan (talk) 06:16, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Arcs Hey, kind I start making the pages for the arcs. I created to pages for the Gamaran Wiki and you don't need the info boxes for the pages right now, like they did with the Kenichi Wiki --Midnight knight (talk) 19:08, April 28, 2015 (UTC)(talk) 03:07, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I will be able to work with that. Also I will be changing the name of the arc for their names comes from what the arc is about. The first arc is usually called the Intro arc.--Midnight knight (talk) 20:06, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Message. Hi. I was wondering if we could change the Welcome Message, into an improved one. This link is my proposal, that would be put here. 01:04, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Thanks! 06:52, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Re:Template Sorry 'bout that. I'm finishing something, that has something to do with the template. I will now when I'll make o/. Thanks for the info. T.T (Please don't erase it). 06:52, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Fight Sorry for the message-spam. T.T Hi Again. Does the fight & event pages are permitted to create/edit? I was wondering since they didn't have any "links" at all. In case it's allowed, then yey. \o/ Sorry. I thought I should list down all lists of fights. I guess the notable fights then? Character names Hello, I've been lurking around here lately, since I've been rather interesting in this manga series. I've been noticing that the character names seem inconsistent. For the record, the names currently used in this wiki are to the left, and the names used in the Viz translation to the right: *'Lebuty' - Revchi *'Finral Roulakes' - Finral Roulacase *'Yami Sukehiro, Destruction God' - Yami Sukehiro, Lord of Destruction *'Salim Haphsass - Salim Hapshass' *'Rack Boltia' - Luck Voltia *'Gauche Adorei' - Gauche Adlai *'Charmy Papittson' - Charmy Pappitson *'Gray' - Grey While I understand that some of Viz's translation choices may be questionable, I think it best that one translation be consistently used in this wiki. Otherwise, we'll have some editors continually change them to a different version. TheNewEditor (talk) 21:42, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I find that rather odd to work with, but it's not unheard of, so I guess I can accept it. Could you at least change "Salim Haphsass" and "Charmy Papittson" to "Salim Hapshass" and "Charmy Pappitson", respectively? They merely are changes in spelling and are largely consistent with the original names. TheNewEditor (talk) ::Regarding Finral Roulakes, are you sure that "Roulakes" is more accurate than "Roulacase"? ケイス in ルーラケイス seems to be the katakana for "case", so I think that the latter is a more accurate spelling. And for "Rack Boltia", can his original name not be translated as "Luck Voltia"? ラック can be translated as either "rack" or "luck", and ボル can be seen as part of either "bolt" or "volt", so both translations seem equally valid. TheNewEditor (talk) 23:20, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Ah, regarding the names of the Golden Dawn members, should it not be "Alecdora Sandler" instead of "Alecdra Sandler"? The spelling of the name seems more true to the Japanese version. As for Klaus Lunette, I think that his surname should be in the plural, "Lunettes." Only in the plural does the name mean "glasses". And for Mimosa Vermilion, it should be Mimosa Vermillion. It's a minor change in spelling that is still consistent with the original and is a valid alternate spelling of "vermilion." TheNewEditor (talk) 00:32, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Images Uh, hi. Sorry, but what happened to the images I've uploaded yesterday? I kinda feel offended since I worked hard on getting raw those images then editing them, and only to find out,maybe, they got deleted since the file history says you've uploaded them instead of revision. 04:13, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Ahahaha. Okay, I get it now. Though you have also told me you were going to delete them and replace higher quality. Either way, thanks for telling. I'll upload higher then. 06:39, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Events Now that Fights are temporarily finished, I would like to summarize events too, if you don't mind. I need the infobox for it though too. 12:07, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Rack Boltia If you won't let me start the page on Rack Boltia do it yourself because you keep deleting my work...He's an awesome member of the Black Bulls so I don't understand Nibbler3100 (talk) 06:24, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Parent Tab Template Hey there could you make a tab template so I can create a sandbox, as I prefer my profile be for me not for possible characters. If did could you point me to it, thanks in advance.Astarothfan (talk) 22:32, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Alright my bad then, I can make do with what I have. Although I do think the series will go on for a while, I can understand your reasons. I will do what I can, and hopefully not make you work so much on the page I created >_>.Astarothfan (talk) 11:18, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Profile alright, so I am to assume you also have profile pics for the rest of the characters, as well, so do you want to upload them now, or wait till I finish the article on my page, then upload them. I am not going to upload the golden dawn members pages until the current arc is completed, in case you are wondering of that.Astarothfan (talk) 19:46, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Just wanted to know when you were going to upload the pictures, so I can sync up with you so the article doesn't come out without a profile picture.Astarothfan (talk) 19:54, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Seems you are pretty adamant about this so I will leave it be, but if you ever need a place holder I am more then willing to do so until we get a good profile pic. So before I get into any mishap, mind if I re-upload the image you just deleted, as it shows Klaus being condescending and I planned on putting it in the personality section in the first place.Astarothfan (talk) 20:11, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Please put that in the policy so you don't have to tell me.Astarothfan (talk) 20:33, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Oi Should've told me you'd started this wiki, man! Although I can't help you at the moment, once I finish my test in October 25th, I'll be here in no time. See ya there, bud 23:23,5/22/2015 23:23, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Reverted edits Why did you revert my edits on Arc 1? I was just fixing grammar and formatting problems. TheNewEditor (talk) : The fact that you don't see it as a problem does not mean that there isn't a problem. In the original version, I saw several grammar mistakes (e.g., incorrect verb conjugation, awkward phrasing, misuse of the progressive tense, excessive wording), and I wanted to fix those mistakes. Could you please revert it to my version since I find it much neater and more understandable for the reader. TheNewEditor (talk) 21:27, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :: But this has nothing to do with the content of the pages. I was merely polishing the writing and have added little to no new details to it. Some grammatical errors and oddities include: :* Somewhere within the forest, Asta is resiliently trains his body while Yuno is watching from afar. (incorrect verb conjugation and awkward use of the present progressive tense). :* Yuno finally reveals that Asta is his rival in which ignite the fighting spirit back within Asta. (incorrect use of "in which") :* He is planning to put himself as close as possible to Asta. (incorrect use of the present progressive tense) :* When it comes to Asta's turn, none of the captain raises an interest on him... (odd use of "comes to" and it should be "none of the captains raise") :: It is clear to me that the page is far from perfect. My edit was and is not malicious and has made the page easier for the readers to read. Please change it back to my version, since your version contains various errors that native speakers of English are very unlikely to make. TheNewEditor (talk) 23:54, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Image name Sorry for the late response caught me between the times I was sleeping and the time I had to go to school. I will definitely cut down on the image names, I keep forgetting to rename them after I finish saving them, for some reason. And I will definitely replace the image, if you haven't already done it.Astarothfan (talk) 19:41, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :Sure because I am not seeing what you're seeing >_>. I guess for the other question I unfortunately use pain.net. Any recommendations for photos if you don't mind me asking.Astarothfan (talk) 00:36, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks on both accounts, I will be using that from now on.Astarothfan (talk) 14:44, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Mimosa Yea my bad on that one, I read through your profile, and I guess I saw two l's instead of just one.Astarothfan (talk) 19:41, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Mars Re Sorry about that I didn't know. I had also used the draft that you had created for the page.--Midnight knight (talk) 21:40, June 11, 2015 (UTC)